1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display forms an electric field in a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates and changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and thus, a desired image is displayed through the liquid crystal display.
A method of driving the liquid crystal display is classified into a line inversion method, a column inversion method, and a dot inversion method, according to a phase of a data voltage applied to data lines. The line inversion method inverts the phase of image data applied to data lines of every pixel row, the column inversion method inverts the phase of the image applied to the data lines of every pixel column, and the dot inversion method inverts the phase of the image data applied to the data lines of every pixel row and every pixel column.
In general, a display apparatus displays colors using three primary colors of red, green, and blue. Accordingly, the display apparatus includes sub-pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors. In recent years, a display apparatus that displays the colors using red, green, blue, and other primary colors has been developed. As the other primary colors, one or more of the magenta, cyan, yellow, and white colors are used. In addition, a display apparatus including red, blue, green, and white sub-pixels has been suggested in order to improve brightness of the image. To this end, red, green, and blue image signals from an external source are applied to a display panel after being converted to red, green, blue, and white data signals.